land_of_zlvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of the Space Pixels!
Invasion of the Space Pixels! is an adventure scenario that is a crossover with the Pixels film. Synopsis An alien race comes to invade the Earth, believing that the gameplay footage of video games were a declaration of war against them! Plotline One night, Alex and Brandon were watching livestreams of people playing various popular contemporary video games online. Julia comes along and reminds her sons not to stay up too late watching them. Little did they know of the chain of events that would come. The next morning, the two brothers wake up to find that their mother was nowhere to be found, even after checking every area of the house. They then turned on the TV in the living room to check the news channel, but just as they did, they view a message from an alien race from the planet Vulula. The aliens, taking form of people from the 1980s, one of them even impersonating former U.S. President Ronald Reagan, claimed that a space capsule that was launched into space containing items relating to human culture (one of which being video games) in the 1980s, along with the livestreams that the Pinford brothers had watched the previous night were declarations of war and that they accepted their challenge; Pit their bravest warriors against the Vululans' in winner-take-all battles. They also mentioned of having kidnapped almost all the adults in Zlvania, which gets Alex very worried. In addition to that, any cheating would lead to serious consequences. Afterwards, the brothers gathered some allies to prepare for battle against the Vululans' warriors. To give the brothers and their allies a fighting chance, the Vululans provide them with laser light cannons, just in time for their first challenge; A battle against elements from the Atari game Centipede, right down to the mushrooms, spiders, scorpions, mushroom-laying fleas, and the centipede itself. After a hard-fought battle, the Pinford brothers and their allies triumph. The Vululans beamed down some of their human hostages (Julia among them), along with their first "trophy", a Vululan alien taking the form of Kirby. The second challenge the following day was in the form of the colorful blocks from Breakout ''(also an Atari game), and the objective was the clear out the blocks from Zlvos Tower. With some unexpected help from GMM Albidion Byronmore, who didn't want to give the Vululans a chance to destroy everything, the second challenge was beaten. An additional number of Zlvanian adult prisoners were beamed down, along with the second trophy, a Vululan in the form of Sakura Haruno from ''Naruto Powerful Shippuden. For the third and final challenge, the Vululans informed that they would be facing Pac-Man, which their laser light cannons would have no effect on. For this occasion, Julia magically programs some old bumper cars with the data of the ghost monsters from the game. They headed to downtown Zlvania City, where the confrontation with Pac-Man would be held. Indeed, the battle began when they fired concussion spells at Pac-Man to get his attention, saving a fleeing biker in the process. Because of Pac-Man's speed, they had to outmaneuver him in a strategic manner. Because of this strategy, they were able to defeat him. The Vululans beamed down their remaining hostages, along with the third trophy, Shantae. Just when it was thought that the nightmare was over, the Pinford brothers learned some very bad news; One of the Vululans' video game warriors have gone rogue and have seized control of the mothership, (which is later revealed to be the Access Ark it's legs from Kirby Planet Robobot) in addition to the other video game warriors stationed on it. Along with that, they also intended to launch an all-out invasion. In addition, cheating is also authorized. Knowing what must be done, they had to call in as many allies as they can, which unfortunately include Sam Kipperson and her lot. As they fought on, they realized that there would never be an end to things, unless they were shut down at the source; the mothership. So, Alex, Brandon, Barby, Kirby and Sakura went off to where the mothership is, and are encountered by a Vululan in the form of Max Headroom, who happily allows them onboard, due to not being under the leading video game warrior's influence. It was there that their final battle would be held. Their opponent; Gargantuan Brat. They had to contend with the giant baby's toys (and infantile temper). After struggling through the stage, they made it to the pacifier, which is needed to put Gargantuan Brat to rest. Brandon then threw the pacifier into Gargantuan Brat's mouth, defeating her. This caused all the attacking video game warriors on the surface to deactivate and self-destruct, thus ending the invasion. On the mothership, the cages containing the captured Vululans rise up from the floor, as they are then freed. In gratitude for helping to put the situation under control, the Vululans provide our heroes with a few additional trophies, one of which being Medli, who Alex has a crush on. They were then beamed down back to the surface, as everyone relished in their victory. The Vululans leave the Earth the following morning, and things went back to normal, as normal as can be by Zlvanian standards. Category:Adventures